Partners in Crime
Partners in Crime was the Estonian entry to the 2007 Eurovision song contest held in Helsinki, Finland. The song was written by Hendrik Sal-Saller and the lyricist was Berit Veiber. At the Eurovision 2007 semi final, Partners in Crime was performed by the sister of previous Eurovision Estonian winner, Tanel Padar, Gerli Padar who despite being the sister of a previous winner, didn't qualify for the final yet again depriving Estonia of the final. After the semi final, the song 33 points and came in 22nd place out of 28, a less than great result again. Like every year previously, the song was chosen via Estonia's selection show called Eurolaul. ETV invited ten songwriters to put forward songs for the 2007 Eurolaul. Some of the songwriters chosen where behind the 2000, 2002 and 2006 entries. The 2007 Eurolaul was held on the 3rd February 2007 in the ETV studios in Tallinn. Out of the ten songs and performers selected for the show, many known names where there, such as once again Ines trying to regain her title as Estonian representative, Soul Milita who had won in 2001 with Dave Benten and Tanel Padar (previously then known as 2XL), Vanilla Ninka who previously represented Switzerland in 2005 with "Cool Vibes" and of course, Gerli Padar, the sister of Tanel Padar who along with Dave Benton and won for Estonia in 2001 with the song "Everybody", when the Eurovision song contest was held in Copenhagen, Denmark. Of 2007's Eurolaul, two rounds of televoting where held to decide the winner. The first round of televoting selected the top three songs from the selection of ten (In this case, "Partners in crime", "Romeo ja Julia" and "Sunflowers"), whilst the second round of televoting after the top three had re-performed their songs, was to determin the winner. With a landslide victory for Gerli Padar and Partners in crime, a whopping 55416 points meant that they would be the Estonian representative for 2007. Alot of hope was pinned on Gerli Padar, who being the sister of the man everyone had been talking about since 2001, many Estonians thought that she could bring Eurovision back to Estonia in 2008. In Helsinki on the 10th May 2007, Estonia performed their song in 23rd position, following Hungary's song and before Belgium's. The song was performed by Gerli Padar with two backing singers, Johanna Münter and Mirjam Mesak, and three male dancers who had worked with Padar since she won in Eurolaul. The song, getting a fairly bad result however got an overall positive reception from the crowd, despite Gerli failing to hit some notes. The performance used a wind machine to a large extent, especially at the end, something that was noticed by many after Eurovision 2007 ended. The song recieved 33 points, and came 23rd place out of 28, a fairly bad result and meaning that for the fourth year running since the Semi final's where introduced, Estonia had failed to qualify for the final, much to their dissapointment. Category:Eurovision 2007 Entries Category:Eurovision Estonia Entries Category:Eurovision Songs